Gemstone and Crystal Meanings
AGATE Balances the physical, emotional and intellectual bodies. Balances and cleanses aura. Eliminates negativity. Stimulates analytical abilities and perception. Has been reported to strengthen sight and promote marital fidelity. AGATE - BLUE LACE Can help one to reach extremely high spiritual places. It contains the qualities of flight, air, movement and grace. It is a highly inspirational influence when used for inner attunement. Helps soothe anger hidden under grief or sadness under anger AGATE - BOTSWANA Enhances creativity and helps one to release the emotional nuances which have been repressed. It also helps one to look toward the solution, rather than dwell on the problem. AGATE - MIXED COLOUR (coloured agate) Can be used to help tone and strengthen mind and body, A powerful healer - the different colours work on the specific chakras. AGATE - MOSS Moss Agate helps to improve ego and self-esteem, providing emotional balance and strengthening of positive personality traits. Can be used to communicate between plant and mineral kingdoms. AGATE - TREE Tree Agate Similar to moss agate. A stabilising stone strongly connected with nature. Said to refresh the soul and enable you to see the beauty in all you behold. Extremely beneficial for anybody associated with agriculture. AMAZONITE Brings peace and eliminates aggravation. Soothes emotions, worries and fears. Soothes nerves and dispels negative energy. Soothes the chakras. Enhances communications concerning love. Hhelps intuition and linking the intellect with the intuition. Fires up your creative process. Helps open the heart chakra and allow the giving and receiving of love. AMBER Actually fossilised tree resin, cheering and joyful, repels spiders and is a powerful healer. It stimulates intellect, purifies birthing rooms (when burned). Used to assure vows and promises. AMETHYST Powerful healer and protector. Helps enhance psychic abilities. Stimulates throat chakra, clears aura, transmutes negative energy. Calms the mind and enhances meditation. Helps dissolve anger, rage, fear, resentment. Helps assimilate ideas/ connects cause and effect. Promotes selflessness. Strengthens and cleanses organs and circulatory system, unites scattered energies/ aids insomnia, hearing, endocrine system, digestive tract, heart and cellular disorders. Helps relieve physical and emotional pain. Stone of spirituality and contentment. Provides a clear connection between the earth plane and other worlds, clears the aura, brings peace, stability and strength. Excellent for meditation, releasing addictions and migraines. ANDALUSITE Assists one to look at issues rationally by helping one to see the various sides of a problem or situation. It is a stimulant to memory and recollection, and awakens the inner knowledge and connection to ancestral awareness from the spiritual plane. ANGELITE Discovered in Peru at the time of the Harmonic Convergence and is a symbol of the verbalization and communication of love and light to the world. It provides a protective shield around the physical body and environment and enhances telepathic communication. APACHE TEAR A variety of obsidian (volcanic glass) traditionally considered to be the tears of Native American women. It has been used to comfort in times of grief; it "sheds" the tears for one in times of sorrow. APATITE Is attuned to healing, storing information, communicating, balancing energy, and teaching. Can stimulate intellect and dissolve negativity. Use apatite with other crystals to enhance results. APOPHYLLITE Helps create conscious connection between physical and spiritual realms. Promotes introspection, corrects imbalances. Helps stimulate intuitive vision. Apophyllite : Clear / white / green striated crystals. Use for meditation, clairvoyance and astral travel. Green is the most powerful colour. Has been used to facilitate astral travel and connection to the higher dimensional life forms. Used as a 'gazing' tool to look into the future. Can stimulate intuitive vision when placed on third eye. AQUA AURA QUARTZ Creates intense energy, frees from limitations. Creates space for something new. Heals, cleanses and calms the aura. Releases stress, activates chakras, releases negativity from the subtle layers of your aura. Stimulates self expression, deepens spiritual attunement and communication. Safeguards against psychic attack, or energetic attack. Enhances healing properties of other crystals. Aids the thymus gland and immune system. Aqua Aura : Clear quartz with metallic light blue tint from electrical infusion of gold. Use for meditation, telepathy, healing and increases awareness. Activates and enhances the pineal and pituitary glands. Helps one transcend the sense of separateness; dissolving personal boundaries and assisting in the alignment with the Divine Source. Emotional balancer. Raises self-esteem. Receives, activates, transmits and amplifies energy. Quartz electroplated with pure gold vapours at a vacuum of 2 earth atmospheres! Gold bonds to the lattice of the crystals. AQUAMARINE Stone of "courage". Accelerates the intellectual reasoning processes. Provides shielding for aura and subtle bodies. Was used to guard against injury in battle. Aligns chakras. Assists judgmental people to become tolerant. Aquamarine : (March and October Birthstone). Clear blue-green. Releases anxiety and fear, helps relaxation on long journeys, gives insight and perception when dealing with people. And controls fluid retention, coughs, fear, thymus gland, calms nerves, problems with eyes, ears, jaw, neck, stomach, teeth, mental clarity, meditation and also gives protection. ARAGONITE Provides for ease of cantering oneself and is especially helpful during periods of stress and anger, or during the preparation for the state of meditation. Aragonite : Translucent purple-pink-brown hexagonal or white needle crystals. Use for deep, peaceful meditation and balancing yin-yang energy. Ideal gift for young people facing the first problems of life. ASTROPHYLLITE The crystalline structure exhibits the properties of facilitating astral travel, of providing a method to view one from the outside, and increasing self-esteem. It allows for the recognition that one has no limitations. ATLANTISITE Is the name given to this beautiful combination of green serpentine with inclusions of pink to purple stichtite from Tasmania and, as such, it blends together the properties of both these minerals. Atlantisite is a healing stone for the heart and lungs. It can help with kidney complaints and complaints of the stomach. It can relax cramp and is helpful with period pains. It has been used to promote the elasticity and regeneration of the skin and in the treatment of hernias. Atlantisite can also help with cases of diabetes and hypoglycaemia. It is an excellent crystal for working on the heart chakra enhancing our sense and feeling of security and helping us to establish our "boundaries". It is a stone that can be helpful in creating a special place in the house as it lends a calming and peaceful air to the area in which it is placed. It also helps us to think before we speak ! It promotes a more relaxed attitude to life, balancing mood swings and making us more aware of our own emotions and promoting inner peace. It can encourage us to solve any conflicts in a much more peaceful way. It is said to help unruly children modify their behaviour patterns. It is a comforting stone for those living alone and helps us to be gentle with ourselves and gentle with others. It is also a protector from negative energies. Atlantisite is an outstanding stone for meditation enabling you to both access and retrieve ancient wisdom and information about past lives. In particular, it can help us to access skills and knowledge from past lives in Atlantis and to bring to completion projects begun at that time. It can also help in raising the kundalini. Combines power of green serpentine and stichtite promoted more relaxed attitude to life, balances mood swings and promotes inner peace. Helps "unruly" children to modify behaviour patters and is comforting to those that live alone. AURICHALCITE CRYSTAL Blue. Regenerates the brains nervous system and helps paralysis by energy routing new pathways to the brain. Works best on the brow chakra. Use in deep meditation to calm the mind. AVENTURINE - RED Reinforces leadership qualities and decisiveness. Promotes passion and empathy and encourages perseverance. Protects the heart chakra from losing energy to people who are energetic vampires. AVENTURINE - GREEN Translucent dark / light green quartz. Dispels pain and fear. Gives love, prosperity and heals the emotions. Colour can fade in sunlight. Clears, activates and protects heart chakra. Balances the male/female energies. Amplifies decisiveness, motivation and leadership qualities, augmenting the "pioneer" spirit. Protects energy from others 'tapping in'. Green Aventurine: enhances creativity, brings prosperity. Absorbs electromagnetic stress. Diffuses negativity. Balances male / female energies. Aids in seeing alternatives and possibilities. Benefits thymus gland and nervous system. Balances blood pressure. Works on heart chakra, activates, cleans and protects it. Shields from loss of heart energy. Useful healer for the body and attracts mature love. AZULICITE Works on the Meridians to release blockage and aid flow. AZURITE Deep blue / blue-purple. Reduces anger and stimulates the mind and body. Increases Psychic awareness and helps reduce abnormal cell growth. Known as a 'stone of heaven'. It stimulates the pursuit of the heavenly self, providing for guidance via the third-eye and allowing for precise verbalization of psychic experiences. Excellent for stimulation of third eye. AZURITE - MALACHITE Green tinges Healing stone for skin disorder. Helps reduce vanity and excessive feelings of self importance. BARITE The 'Desert rose' is the popular stone. Enhances friendship, harmony, and love, and can provide insight into the "relationship connection". It also initiates independence and motivation; assisting one in attaining personal freedom from the "requirements" of others, as well as from oneself. BENITOITE Blue, purple fluorescent mineral. For clairvoyance. BERYL Clear, golden brown, pink, grey. Heliodor is yellow and Morganite is pink. Some can look greasy. It stimulates the mind, increases confidence and cleanses. Also reduces laziness, hiccups, swollen glands, eye diseases and bowel cancer. BLACK ONYX Strength giving, beneficial during difficult or confused periods. Centres, aligns with higher power. Promotes vigour, stamina, steadfastness, wise decisions. Aids learning lessons, imparts self confidence, ease in surroundings. Mental tonic, aids fears, worries. Recognises and integrates dualities. Helps teeth, bones, bones marrow, blood disorders, feet. BLACK TOURMALINE Cleanses, purifies, transforms dense energy to lighter vibration. Grounds spiritual energy, clears chakras, forms protective shield. Releases tension, helpful in spinal adjustments. Balances male / female energies. Attracts inspiration, compassion, tolerance, prosperity. Increases physical vitality. Strengthens the immune system. Treats arthritis. BLOODSTONE Intense healing stone. Grounds lower chakras. Renews and revitalises not only physical, mental and emotional bodies, but also renews friendships, love and relationships. Used to neutralise toxins and purify blood. healing power: (March Birthstone). (Heliotrope) Dark green / red flecks. Used in ancient Egypt and Atlantis for calming, grounding, revitalizing strength and to attract wealth. And also for circulation, all purpose healer & cleanser, stomach & bowel pain, purifies bloodstream, bladder and strengthens blood purifying organs. Famous reference to this stone in the bible indicating the likeness to the blood of Christ spilling from the cross. Electro magnetic stone. BLUE CALCITE A gentle stone for recuperation and relaxation. Gently soothing the nerves and lifting anxieties, it releases negative emotions. Used on the throat chakra, it aids communication, especially where there is dissent. - Blue Calcite : Calming stone that also has healing properties for liver and colon BLUE JADE Symbolises peace and reflection. Brings inner serenity. Aids people who feel overwhelmed by situations beyond control. BLUE KYANITE Excellent for attunement and meditation. Calming and tranquilizing. Aids self expression, communication and psychic abilities. Connects to spirit guides. Supports continuation of difficult projects. Instils compassion. Aligns chakras. Dispels blockages, confusion, illusion, anger and frustration. Treats muscular disorders, fevers, thyroid and adrenal glands. Strengthens the voice. BLUE LACE AGATE Cools, calms, lifts thoughts, takes spiritual inspiration to high vibration. Works on the throat, heart, third eye and crown chakras to bring about attunement. Treats arthritis, bone deformity; strengthens skeletal system; heals fractures. Aids with blockages of the nervous system, capillaries, pancreas. BLUE QUARTZ Activates the throat chakra and promotes the speaking of that which is on the mind. It assists one in removing the fear of reaching out to others and brings stimulation to new relationships. BLUE TOPAZ Helps direct energy, soothes and heals, stimulates and recharges, and motivates. Promotes truth and forgiveness. Sheds light on your path, taps into inner resources. Brings joy, generosity and good health. Cleans the aura. Aids throat and verbalization. BOJI STONE Primarily pyrite, with traces of palladium, an excellent healing mineral. Use to balance the male and female sides of the body, remove blockages and assist in grounding. Facilitates the growth of plants and aid telepathic communication with plants and animals (Use as elixir as they will disintegrate in the garden) Boji Stones : grey-brown round discs. Electro magnetic. Balances body's energy field. Recharges electrically in sunshine. Not to be used with tiger's eye. Use in pairs and store them well apart to keep their charge. The rough stones are male, the smooth stones are female. BRONZE METAL Bronze : Another alloy, touch is important with this metal. As physical contact with this metal, it can bring on great calmness and deep meaningful thoughts, leading to a far greater insight into your problems. BRONZITE A stone of 'courtesy' promoting loving equitability and unprejudiced discernment within the user. It also provides the stimulus for decisiveness of that which has not been resolved in one's life. Provides one with the courage to 'do'. CACOXINITE A golden coloured mineral that sometimes forms as an inclusion in quartz or amethyst. It is a rather rare occurrence, and can make for visually spectacular stones to be used in Crystal. Found mainly in western Brazil. Cacoxinite can bring new ideas into one's thoughts and can activate the third eye and crown chakras. It brings personal will into harmony with the higher self. CALCITE Healing power: Lime green uses for soothing the spirit. Yellow cleans toxins from body. Clear is clearer vision and general cleansing. Blue eases back pain. Orange is for happiness and great humour. White improves memory. : An energy amplifier and useful in multi-directional energy distribution. Calcite also helps the mind to remember information gathered during astral travelling and channelling, and the body to remember a natural state of flawlessness. CARNELIAN (July and August Birthstone). Orange translucent chalcedony (jasper). Use for confidence, boldness, initiative, dramatic abilities, assertiveness, fertility. Warms and cleanses blood, kidneys. Stimulates appetite, emotions, passion, sexuality, physical energy, celebration, reproductive system, stimulates curiosity, and focuses attention to the present moment and digestion. Carnelian: Grounds and anchors into the present surroundings. Helps remove fear of death, brings acceptance of the cycle of life. Improves analytic abilities, clarifies perception, motivates success in business, aids positive life choices. Helps clear extraneous thoughts in meditation, heals etheric body, protects against rage and resentment. Influences female reproductive organs, increases fertility. Heals lower back problems, arthritis and depression. CARNELIAN: Stimulates analytical capabilities and precision. Protects against envy, fear, and rage, and helps to banish sorrow from the emotional structure. Increases physical energy, personal power, creativity and compassion. CAT’S EYE Brings confidence, happiness, serenity, good luck. Grounds, stimulates intuition, dispels negative energy from aura and protects it. Magical properties. Treats eye disorders, aids night vision. Relives nervous headache and facial pain. Cat's Eye : (November Birthstone). Yellow / green / brown / blue / orange, etc. Similar to Chrysoberyl. Like a cat's eye it reflects light. CAVANSITE Used to stimulate the intuition, to instil second sight and to activate the channelling abilities. Excellent stone for psychic healing and to provide protection during same, such that the dis-ease will not have the ability to return. CELESTITE White / clear / light blue cluster crystals. Soothes nerves and stress and quieten the mind. Use for serenity, harmony. It signifies honesty and helps tiredness. This stone will fade in sunlight. A stone for balance, acting as an equilibrant to outside forces, stabilising the yin-yang values within one's energy field. It is good for mental activities, and can provide fluency in communication. CERUSSITE Clear / misty white / brown. Helps self confidence, gives good Psychic Awareness. Use for addictions and general healing. Renowned for plant growth. CERUSSITE - MALACHITE CRYSTAL Healing stone for bronchial problems. CHALCEDONY Release touchiness, melancholy, fever, gallstones, leukaemia, eye problems, stimulates maternal feelings and creativity. CHALCEDONY was used as a sacred stone by the Native American Indians, promoting stability within the ceremonial activities of the tribes. It is a stone to encourage "brotherhood" among all. CHALCOPYRITE Can be used to help one find 'lost objects' - it often 'disappears' to accumulate information. Can be used to enhance one's abilities of perception and to strengthen ones contact with the ancient cultures of the universe. CHAROITE Is a stone for this age. It provides for a synthesis between the heart and crown chakras and combines the higher spiritual dimensions with unconditional love from the physical plane. Purple. Works with the Indigo and violet chakras and opens the heart. Provides faster healing and also for alcohol detoxification. CHIASTOLITE (aka CROSS STONE) The "Cross Stone" in yesteryear was associated with deflection of the "evil eye". It is now used as a sign of devotion, especially, devotion towards awareness, which can in itself dispel negativity: (Stones of the cross) Similar to Andalusite but with black cross shaped flecks. CHRYSANTHEMUM STONE A 'stone of harmony and change', encouraging one to understand the correlation between the two. It enhances compatibility, is excellent for renewal of relationships, and helps one to progress toward unity. CHRYSOCOLLA Purifies the home and environment, promotes harmony, and can work to eliminate negativity from within a person. It imparts an energy conducive to stabilizing the home and re-building relationships. . For peace and patience. Also good for blood sugar levels. Very good pain reliever. Gentle and soothing Use to cleanse the aura. CHRYSOLITE CRYSTAL Helps reduce depression. CHRYSOPRASE Relaxation, peaceful sleep. Promotes hope and gives personal insight. Calming, non - egotistical, creates openness to new situations. Draws out natural talents, stimulates creativity. Energises heart chakra and body. Enhances fertility, said to guard against sexually transmitted diseases. Aids gout, eye problems, mental illness, treats heart problems. For wisdom and depression. Placed on heart, neck, or on brow when meditating. Instils compassion and provides for non-judgemental attitudes, acceptance of others and self. It can reduce superiority or inferiority complexes and can confer fluency of speech with presence of mind. CINNABAR The name is said to be derived from the Eastern Indian word for "dragons' blood". Known as the 'merchants stone'... place in a cash box to produce more income. Excellent in extracting energy blockages, aligning energy centres and eliminating aggression. Reputed to give wearer long life. Connected will all things physical, exercise and keep fit. CITRINE One of two minerals on the planet which does not hold and accumulate negative energy, but dissipates and transmutes it, working out problems in the physical and subtle levels. Assists in acquiring wealth and balancing chakras. Citrine Crystal - (November Birthstone). Clear yellow / orange. Use for mental and emotional clarity, memory improvement, stronger, power, optimism and confidence and wealth bringer. Healing stone for digestion, stomach, food disorders, allergies, detoxification, heart, kidney, liver & muscle, appendicitis, gangrene, red & white corpuscles, digestive tract, cleanses vibrations in the atmosphere, creativity, helps personal clarity, bring out problems in the solar plexus & the heart and eliminates Self-Destructive tendencies. And also Reduces anxiety, fear and depression. Electro magnetic wonder stone. May fade in the sun. Citrine helps bring prosperity, attracts wealth and success. Brings happiness and generosity. Energises and invigorates. Increases motivation and energy. Activates creativity. Removes negative energy and promotes inner calm. Helps with depression and fears. Balances yin and yang. Cleanses aura, aligns etheric body with the physical. Treats digestive disorders, thyroid imbalance and circulation of the blood. CLEAR QUARTZ The most powerful healer. Energy amplifier, stores, regulates and releases energy. Cleanses and enhances subtle bodies. Deep soul cleanser. Dissolves karmic seeds. Enhances psychic abilities. Connects physical dimension with mind. Stimulates immune system. Soothes burns. CONICHALCITE Green is known to assist healing of all skin related diseases. COPAI Enhances contact with the etheric bodies and stimulates the crown chakra towards spirituality. It can also create altered states of consciousness and can serve as a vehicle for both reaching and utilizing the talents and abilities of the mind. COPPER Excellent energy conductor! Sends and amplifies thoughts. Worn next to the skin it soothes arthritis and rheumatism problems. Improves circulation, balances warm sun energy and cool lunar energy. Sunshine will energize copper. CORAL Calcium and calcite. Red and orange: Stimulates root and spleen chakra for energy and warmth, fertility. Energizes emotions, muscles, blood, heart, reproductive system, thyroid, metabolism, meridians, spine, bone and tissue regeneration. (It is best not used if you have high blood pressure, fever or are anxious.) Red is more masculine, calming and attuning to the Earths energies and providing protection. Pink: heart chakra, increases sensitivity, caring, compassion. White: soothes, heals meridians, stress, smell ability, nerves. CORAL - BLACK: Reported to both absorb and transform negativity when worn, carried, taken as an elixir, or placed in ones environment. It can dispel fear of darkness and can bring hidden matters to the forefront: creativity repels lower energies. COVELLITE Has been used to stimulate the third-eye and to initiate psychic power. It can assist in transforming conscious "dreams" into realities. Covellite acts as a mirror, showing one the defective reasoning which leads to problems Covellite: An iridescent copper mineral with an indigo and purple sheen to its faces. It is energy stone and intent but its color works on the mental area, imparting force to creativity. This is a good meditation stone or it may help you accomplish a goal. Unfortunately this mineral is now extinct in it prime mining areas. CREEDITE Small crystals that are usually found embedded in a white matrix form this mineral. Occasionally it is found in a violet form, which gives power to the third eye area, this is good for spirituality. It helps us to be connected to the spiritual opening. CROCOITE Pinkie red crystals or on a brown rock matrix is how this mineral is usually found. It is a very feminine stone, if worn by a single female it is said to higher her chances of finding a partner. Its colour says, "I am a health, fertile female." By promoting fecundity in woman it thereby allows the woman to fully realize her feminine aspects. CUPRITE This deep wine red coloured crystal helps with vitamin and mineral absorption. It is said to open the flow of root and spleen chakras, kundalini energy will power also with heart charka, to strengthen thymus, heart, blood, oxygen, metabolism, stamina and healing. Historically also heals relationship with father, the yang side of us, masculinity (for men) and confidence, security issues. Access past life. DANBURITE Encourages you to 'let your light shine', and helps people get along. A powerful intellectual activator. Assists in the removal of toxins from the body. This is a clear Quartz crystal. It is excellent to cleanse, purify, or debrief. It fills the crown chakra with joy and illumination and brings truth, honesty, a smile to the heart and opens to mind and spirit. Excellent healing tool. This is a Shamans tool and is best used in the hands of an experienced practitioner. DESERT ROSE CRYSTAL - this belongs to the gypsum family. Its colours are usually brown, pale yellow, grey, buff and red tones. It is a gentle grounding stone that clarifies thinking and mental vision. Quiets worry, brings out practicality and also it quiets the mind. DIAMOND (April Birthstone). This well known mineral powerfully absorbs and amplifies thoughts of user, other gems and wearer's strengths and weaknesses. Used with loving, clear intent it clears blocks and opens crown chakra. It helps with spiritual love, peace, clarity, trust and confidence. No emotion can affect its pure mental nature. Ancients also used for detoxication as it is said to protect from poisons. DIAMONTINA QUARTZ Clouded crystals will often clear with use; this shows the user it is clearing toxins from their physical body. A clear diamontina has been used before. Clear diamontina carries within it psychic serenity and celestial interaction. Cracked faces within a crystal are frequency points, as they change, so the frequency changes. DIOPSIDE Can stimulate the intellect and assist in mathematical and analytical pursuits. I allows one to understand the duality of the self and stimulates the retrieval of the feminine side of nature. A good stone for those who will not allow themselves to cry. There is much in this tiny deep blue-green mineral. Its powerful green reaches deep into the heart chakra to release and heal sadness, heartache, abuse and neglect. It empowers the heart with new depth, strength, healthiness, courage, and ability to love deeply. It is said to connect the emotional heart with the spiritual heart to receive abundance. It also promotes genuineness, sincerity, emotional balance, Self-Worth, and deep well-being. DIOPTASE Can be used to clear the aura and to stimulate the auric body to align the energy of the optimum self to the physical body. It is a protective stone on the subtle levels, bringing the presence of the Earth to the peace of the higher self. DIOPTASE - KINOITE This is a rare combination, It helps to cleans and keep tissues from decay. It is excellent for older people as it is said to stimulate hormones that tend to slow down through old age. DOLOMITE Also known as the "Pearl Spar." These pink, pastel, milky and clear colored rocks are a natural abrasive and sponge in one. Clear varieties, especially pink are used to softly open and heal heart chakra. Facilitates giving, receiving, generosity, spontaneity, creativity, and energy uplift. Calcium content strengthens bones, teeth, muscles, and woman's reproductive system; helps PMS. DRAVITE This stone is strongly associated with healing, especially in the legs. It is said that if you suffer from hip problems, to lie on ether side and place the mineral on the hip will sort the problem. It works well with Jade and Selenite, the Selenite draws healing white light through the crown chakra while the Jade can be placed on the heart chakra to ease tonal frequency. DUMORTIERITE This mineral is found in dark blue, violet, reddish brown and clear colors. It is said to reduce stubborn tendencies and encourage patience. ELESTIAL QUARTZ Known as the "Enchanted Crystal". These crystals can be used to assist one in overcoming emotional burdens, to bring the heart and the intellect into synchronicity, and to help one to look within and to find the love that has always been there.: This is a special form of clear, Smokey Quartz. It is said to change confusion and illusions to clarity and also to help you see truth, and overview. It can help you with psychic ness and openness to a higher self and spirituality. Said to heal brain cells from drug and alcohol abuse. This is an "All-Seeing Stone" it brings infusion of light. You can use it as a bridge stone to enhance energy flow between chakras. EMERALD The stone of successful love. It is said to provide for domestic bliss and to instil both sensitivity and loyalty within the self and within others. It can be used to open, activate and stimulate the heart chakra, while helping to quiet the emotions. A stone to bring harmony to ones life Emerald : (May and June Birthstone). This wonderful green stone strengthens the heart chakra for abundance, growth, peace, harmony, patience, love, fidelity, and honesty. It has been said to lift depression, insomnia. Said to bring knowingness of the heart and peaceful dreams. An excellent general healer, anti-poison, radiation toxicity, all mental illness, circulatory & neurological disorders, transmits balance, healing & patience, increases psychic & clairvoyant abilities, meditation, keener insight into dreams and also used in Ancient times as a blood detoxifier. EPIDOTE Truly a stone to experience in all aspects of one life. It dispels critical-ness, enhances keen perception, stimulates participation and interaction, and supplements personal power. This deep green stone heals the linkage between us and the psychic plane. It helps use to receive certain knowledge often from firsthand sources. This simple grounding 'back to the Earth' vibration strengthens over all health. It tells us when we need to eat better and when we need to rest. ERYTHRITE This mineral forms bright crimson crystals. Hold this crystal between the thumb and forefinger in the left hand to infuse energy into your self. This causes a healing reaction as it stimulates vital organs. FELDSPAR Has been found as a constituent of moon rock and provides for a connection with inter-galactic intelligence. It provides for support in issues of self-love and self-awareness. FLINT This stone is said to prevent nightmares. It is used as an overall tonic for strength and healing. It comes in a range of different colours from red, grey, blue to black with white bands. The stone has great healing capacity as it stimulates tissue regeneration throughout the organs. Not only is it a good healer it has been used as a weapon or tool for generations. FLUORITE Brings order to chaos. Aligns mental, physical, emotional and spiritual bodies. Grounds out excess electrical energy bringing calmness. Helpful dissipating and protecting from colds, flu and infections. Helps one to see the truth. Blue John Crystal - Blue John : Beautiful fluorite from the Blue John cavern in Derbyshire, England. The only place so far, which it has been found. Strangely enough, it is not blue but comes in a variety of colours. Fluorite Crystal - Fluorite : Appearing in all rainbow colours. This mineral balances the mental energies and is excellent for meditation. Fluorite clears the mind of stress and aids sleep; the blue, purple, golden and white colours are very affective with the higher chakra's. FUSCHITE Assists one, during meditation, to access information regarding physical health, daily routine, environments and career, and facilitates the transfer of energy from other minerals.. Used in channelling, Fuchsite can bring information concerning herbal remedies and holistic remediation. GARNET Stone of health - extracting negative energy from the chakras, and transmuting the energy to beneficial use. Stimulates both base and crown chakras to allow kundalini flow. Protective and calming. Commitment to a purpose. GIRASOL (aka BLUE OPAL) Can be used to stimulate communication skills and to assist one in voicing thoughts and information which one has not been courageous enough to voice in the past. It provides one with both the freedom to speak freely, and the wisdom to recognize those with whom this free speech will be accepted. GOLD Symbolises the purity of the spiritual aspect of "All That Is". It allows one to both attain and maintain communion with the source of all being. It emits an energy to prompt one to allow beauty to come forth from the inner being. Can be used to balance the energy field. Honesty and dignity. GOLDEN HEALER QUARTZ A quartz crystal which is partially or totally covered with a transparent golden-yellow mineral (possibly iron hydrate). This mineral has been used to assist one in attaining and maintaining contact with the spiritual worlds and to incite healing on all levels. GOLDEN TOPAZ Helps direct energy, soothes and heals, stimulates and recharges, and motivates. Promotes truth and forgiveness. Sheds light on your path, taps into inner resources. Brings joy, generosity and good health. Cleans the aura. Recharges and strengthens faith and optimism. Attracts helpful people. GRAPHITE One of the best electrical conductors and can be used to enhance the energy transfer from a healer, or from other minerals, to the subject of the healing. It is an excellent component in wands. Graphite is a personal 'stone of freedom' providing impetus to take charge of one's life. GYPSUM Considered the 'lucky stone'. It provides a strong influence for bringing good fortune to the fortunate Earth-keeper. It also helps one to sustain the self when events of life are 'happening too quickly'. HEALERS GOLD Recently discovered in the mineral rich Arizona desert is this unique combination of Pyrite and Magnetite with the combined healing qualities of both - grounding and manifestation, and the positive influence on blood flow and oxygenation. It emanates a powerful positive energy. This stone is a source of prana, or life force, as well as an integrative balancer of all one's energy systems. HEMATITE Excellent for grounding. Mental attunement, memory enhancement, original thinking and technical knowledge. Aligns subtle bodies, meridians and spine. Can be used to treat leg cramps. Dispels heat from fever (on forehead).Helps ground, protect and balance. Boosts self esteem and survival ability. Aids in concentration, focus, will power, reliability and confidence. Enhances memory, original thought. Removes self limitations. Dissolves negativity. Strongly effects the blood, aids anaemia, supports kidneys and cleanses blood. Treats leg cramps, nervous disorders, insomnia. Aids in spinal alignment and healing fractures. HEMIMORPHITE Decreases 'self centeredness' and allows one to take responsibility for happiness or unhappiness for creating ones personal reality. It is said to bring luck, a discerning mind, and a charming manner and relieves feelings of hostility and anger. HERKIMER DIAMOND Powerful amplifiers for energies and other stones. Helps one to 'be' - enhancing spontaneity. Stone of 'attunement' used by healers to attune to clients. Can store information for later use. energises, enlivens, promotes creativity. Aids attunement, stimulates psychic abilities and dream recall. Detoxificant, aids insomnia, corrects DNA, metabolic imbalances, eliminates stress. HEULANDITE May be used to "take one back" to the ancient civilizations of Atlantis/Lemuria where transfer of ancient information concerning traditions, techniques and standards would be facilitated. HOWLITE Can be used to calm communication, to facilitate awareness and to encourage emotional expression. Dispels criticism, coldness, selfishness, bringing strength and innocence to immediate confrontations. Discourages rudeness. IOLITE Called the "violet stone". It is one of the major stones for use in the third eye/crown area during healing, during guided meditations, and during astral travel adventures. JADE Symbol of purity and serenity, increases love. Releases negative thoughts and soothes the mind. Protects and brings harmony. ‘dream stone’ and helps with emotional release. Treats kidneys, removes toxins, rebinds cellular and skeletal system, heals stitches. Known as a 'dream stone' and 'stone of fidelity'. It improves ones' remembering of dreams and assists in 'dream solving'. Used to release suppressed emotions during dreamtime. Assists in accessing the spiritual world. JASPER - DALMATIAN Melody's book gives no separate description for this variety of Jasper. It is a pretty, friendly stone which looks like a speckled egg. In my own use of it, I have found its' energy to be joyful and attuned to the element of air. JASPER - ZEBRA Balances the yin / yang energies, aligns the chakras, and aligns the physical, emotional and mental bodies with the etheric realm. It clears electromagnetic and environmental pollution. JASPER - OCEAN Jasper protects against negativity and helps one to be grounded to the stabilizing energies of the earth. It balances the yin/yang energies and the subtle bodies. JASPER - RED The 'supreme nurturer'. Often worn by shaman for protection, it protects against negativity and helps one to be grounded to earth. Worn by priests and kings it assisted the ancients in safe astral travelling. JET Can be used to dispel fearful thoughts and can be used to protect against illness and violence. It also protects one during the pursuit of business and enhances the stability of ones finances. It awakens kundahlini and helps dispel depression. KUNZITE Activates the heart chakra and aligns the heart chakra with the throat chakra and third eye. It helps the expression of self-love, unconditional love and romantic love. KYANITE Never needs cleaning. It will not accumulate or retain negative energy. One of the very best attunement stones. Aligns all chakras automatically. It brings a tranquillity and calming effect to the whole being. Facilitates meditation. LABRADORITE Protects one's aura, and helps to keep the aura clear, balanced, protected, and free from energy leaks. Assists in the alignment of subtle bodies, enhancing the connection between the physical and ethereal realms. Labradorite - protective, deflects unwanted energies from aura. Prevents energy leakage. Aligns physical and etheric bodies, raises consciousness, grounds spiritual energies into the body. Synthesises intellectual thought with intuitive wisdom. Accesses spiritual purpose. Treats disorders of eyes and brain. Relieves stress and regulates metabolism. LAPIS LAZULI Used by ancient Egyptians. Said to exist 'before time was born'. Stone of 'total awareness'. Assists in access to esoteric planetary knowledge. Place on third eye to assist understanding dreams. Protects from psychic attack. protects, enlightens, enhances DreamWorks and psychic abilities. Quickly releases stress, brings deep peace. Powerful thought amplifier. Stimulates higher faculties of mind, promotes objectivity and clarity. Promotes creativity and attunement to source. Helps contact spirit guides. Harmonizes physical, emotional, mental and spiritual levels. Alleviates pain and migraine. Helps overcome depression. Benefits raspatory system, throat, cleanses organs, bone marrow, thymus and immune system. Helps with hearing loss. Purifies blood, boosts immune system. Helps with insomnia. LARIMAR (aka PECTOLITE) Can assist one in recognising the "chains" that have been self-imposed and assists in their release. It helps one to admit guilt, when guilty, and emits a love for the user that brings a sense of peace in truthfulness. LAVENDER QUARTZ A variety of Rose Quartz. In addition to the qualities of rose quartz, this mineral has also been used to stimulate the third-eye, to promote clairsentience, clairaudience, and clairvoyance, and to further communication on the physical plane.. Lavender: Brings serenity, well being, peace and connection with the universe. LEMURIAN SEED CRYSTAL Here to awaken the mineral kingdom to the increasing vibration that Earth is now emitting, in order for their kingdom to evolve. They have a slightly milky/pink appearance with distinctive striations down the side. Try rubbing your finger down the striations while meditating. LEPIDOLITE Activates the chakras. Used for stress reduction and to alleviate despondency. A 'stone of transition', assisting in the restructuring and reorganization of old patterns. Use for calming and self-love. LIMONITE Can assist one in altering one's life towards stability and comfort. It provides for the strength and virility of youth and protects against detrimental thoughts, impaired clarity and psychic attacks. LINGAM (or SHIVA LINGAM) Only found at the Narmada River high in the mountains of Mandhata,one of the 7 sacred holy places of pilgrimage in India. The stones are "Crypto Crystalline Quartz", said to contain the loftiest vibration of all stones on Earth. They emanate a vibration that will purify your temple or home. The stone represents both the male energy of knowledge and the female energy of wisdom. LODELITE Rare form of Quartz that can contain a variety of inclusions - the most sought after of which is Chlorite. Found only in one location in Brazil. They are powerful journeying crystals and sometimes knows as Shaman or Dreamers Crystal. It brings transformation on many levels. The soft subtle patterns made by the inclusions through the clear quartz leads to meditations of other worlds or underwater scenery - allowing you to drift in unity with the unfamiliar. LODESTONE Is Magnetite with the added property of polarity. This additional property enables one to recognise and distinguish the dualities in one's environment. It balances the male/female aspects of ones body, mind and emotions. It also balances the meridians of the physical body with the etheric body. MAGNETITE Temporarily aligns the chakras, subtle bodies, and the meridians of the physical and etheric bodies. It can be used to dispel grief, fear, anger and attachment. MALACHITE A 'stone of transformation' assisting one to change situations, and providing for the transfer of sacred information leaning to spiritual evolution. Used to facilitate insight on disorders of the body, mind and spirit Malachite - Brings transformation, draws out deep feelings and breaks unwanted ties and outworn patterns. Clears, activates chakras, clarifies emotions, releases negative experiences. Helps give responsibility for one’s actions, thoughts and feelings. Treats asthma, arthritis, growths, tumours, aligns DNA and cellular structure. Enhances the immune system. MANGANO CALCITE A heart crystal in contact with the Angelic Realm. A stone of forgiveness - it releases fear and grief that keep the heart trapped in the past, bringing in unconditional love. MIMETITE Can be used to enhance the spirit of adventure and to smooth all aspects of responsibilities to the "tolerable" level. It is also a protective stone which facilitates channelling situations.. MOLDAVITE One of the rarest varieties of tektite formed over 15 million years ago and is the only known "gem quality" stone of extra-terrestrial origin. It holds the potential for accessing higher dimensional galactic energies. MOLYBDENITE (aka Molybdenum) on Quartz has been used to bring light to darkness, merging of the auras of two when used by two together and to promote progression from one understanding to the next. It promotes the knowledge that one is never truly alone. MOOKITE An Australian variety of Jasper, Mookite (or Mookaite) provides a useful balance between inner and outer experiences. It imparts both a desire for new experiences and a deep calm with which to face them. MOONSTONE Balancing, introspective, reflective and lunar. The energy relates to 'new beginnings'. A stone of hoping and wishing that allows one to absorb that which is needed from the universe. A stone of feeling, emotion. Travel protection Moonstone - ‘new beginnings’ connected to the moon. Soothes emotionality and overreactions. Reflective, makes the unconscious conscious. Aids with intuition, empathy, psychic abilities. Powerfully affects female reproductive cycle. Balances fluids. Attunes to biorhythmic clock. Aids digestive system, assimilates nutrients, eliminates toxins. Alleviates degenerative conditions of skin, hair, eyes and fleshy organs, PMS symptoms. Aids conception, pregnancy and childbirth. NATROLITE Can be used to soften the experience of rebirthing and to promote contact with the spiritual self. It can also help provide contact between the intellect and a channelling entity, and between the intellect and a 'walk-in', when the entity is within one's body. NEPHRITE Can enable one to balance the male / female energies and to provide balance between the self and a partner. It helps to integrate universal energies into the body, balancing the internal and external worlds of ones' reality. OBSIDIAN - BLACK Obsidian is volcanic glass. An excellent grounding stone, shields against negativity and disperses unloving thoughts. Focuses ones inner vision, and gives blunt answers on the course of action to take. OBSIDIAN - SNOWFLAKE Allows one to recognise the unnecessary patterns that remain in one's life and to change the thought that makes those patterns. A 'stone of purity' for the mind, body and spirit. OKENITE Can be used to stimulate the opening of oneself to the experience of channelling and to facilitate the channelling of information relative to ancient sacred writings. Provides a feeling of 'going home'. ONYX - BLACK Can be used to banish grief, to enhance self-control, to stimulate the power of wise decision-making, and to encourage happiness and good fortune. It helps one to absorb, from the universe, those energies which are needed. OPAL Enhances cosmic consciousness, originality and dynamic creativity. Fosters love and passion. Induces visions. Brings loyalty, faithfulness and spontaneity. Amplifies traits. Stables the emotions. Treats infections, fevers, strengthens memory, purifies blood and kidneys. ORANGE CALCITE An energy amplifier. Helps connect intellect with emotions. Alleviates emotional stress, brings serenity. Is a memory aid and stimulates eye sight. Cleanses the organs, bones, strengthens skeletal system and joints. Also helping dissolve problems. PERIDOT Emits a warm and friendly energy. It can be used to cleanse and stimulate the heart and solar plexus chakras, bringing openness and acceptance in matters of love and relationships. It also helps to regulate cycles in one's life - physical, mental, emotional, intellectual and life. PETRIFIED WOOD A "stone of transformation", assisting one to advance to ones highest chosen level, to commence ascension to a higher aspect of the self, and to recognise that all actions bring one to ones ultimate purpose. PRENITE Can facilitate contact with entities via visualisation and meditation. It enhances one's ability for prophesy, bringing the aid of the Divine to inspire. It allows the inner 'knowing' and predictions should not be taken lightly. PIETERSITE Can be used to stimulate the pineal gland and to assist one during meditative states to experience visions and pre-cognitive thoughts. Aligns th energy centres of the body, while providing grounding to the etheric body. PYRITE Possesses a defending quality and shields one from negative energy on physical, etheric and emotional levels. Protects one from physical danger and pollutants. It encourages health, intellect and emotional wellbeing. Assists one in seeing behind facades. Pyrite - helps promote positive attitudes and abundance. Strengthens will and grounds. Helps one focus and calm their mind. Attracts angelic realms. QUARTZ Excellent for giving and receiving energy, amplification, focussing, storage, transfer and transformation of energy. Brings the energy of the stars to the soul. A 'stone of power'. Used for communication with the non-physical worlds. RED GARNET Energizes, revitalises, balances energy, brings serenity. Activates other crystals, clear negative chakra energy. Inspires love, stimulates controlled rise of kundalini energy. Helps with past life recall. Treats spinal and cellular disorders, blood, heart and lungs. Helps regenerate DNA. Helps control anger, especially towards one’s self. RED JASPER The ‘supreme nurturer’. it brings tranquillity, wholeness and protection. Grounds. Aids in quick thinking, organisational abilities, seeing projects thru. Aligns chakras, helps with dream recall. RHODOCHROSITE A stone of love and balance for all bodies. It emits the power of love and heavenly energies and assists in creating new worlds of love and dreams for the user. Can balance the emotions. Used for earth and personal healing. RHODONITE Activates and energises the heart chakra and conveys the resonance of unconditional love to the physical plane. Dispels anxiety and promotes coherence, observational abilities and attention to detail. ROSASITE Will stimulate recall of ones 'special' mantra; using the stone in meditation, the mantra will be given. It further assists one in recognizing, accepting, and acting on personal insights which originate beyond the realm of normal human consciousness. ROSE QUARTZ Brings gentle, soft feelings of self-love. Especially helpful for crown and heart chakras. Excellent for healing emotional wounds and treating the emotional body. Its' calming energy helps all chakras bringing love, peace and harmony. Rose Quartz: unconditional love, heals and opens the heart, calms and reassures, deep inner healing. Releases unexpressed emotions, soothes internalised pain. Opens the heart. Helps with self trust and self worth. Teaches how to love one’s self. Encourages self forgiveness and acceptance. Aids with the physical heart and circulatory system. RUBY ZOISITE The zoisite and ruby combination is quite magical. It can create altered states of awareness. All of the psychic abilities can be stimulated and amplified by using these energies. Used by healers in Asia. RUBY Is the stone of Nobility, gathering and amplifying energy while promoting and stimulating mental concentration. An excellent shielding stone, protecting on all levels and safeguarding one's consciousness from psychic attack. Ruby - energises, balances and may over stimulate. Brings up anger or negative energy for transformation. Leadership. Stimulates heart chakra. Shields against psychic attack. Promotes positive dreams. Aids in retaining wealth and passion. Detoxifies body, blood, treats fevers and restricted blood flow. RUTILATED QUARTZ Intensifies the power of the quartz crystal. It combines quartz and rutile. It assists one in getting to the root of the problem and provides access to the reason for disease or discomfort so one can remedy the situation. SAPPHIRE Can be used to rid one of unwanted thoughts and to bring joy and peace of mind via opening the mind to beauty and intuition. A 'stone of prosperity', sustaining the gifts of life, eliminating frustration and fulfilling dreams. Sapphire - eliminates negative energies from the chakras. Helps access information. Teaches self responsibility for thoughts and feelings. Helps relax, focus and calm the mind. Brings peace of mind and serenity. Helps align physical and mental planes. Brings prosperity, attracts gifts and releases frustration. SCEPTRE QUARTZ Used in Atlantis and Lemuria in healing ceremonies and were a symbol of the power of the realm; those who carried or wore a sceptre crystal were in the positin of "high priest/priestess". It is an excellent configuration for transmission of directional energy. SCOLECITE Can be used to open the network of information patterns to facilitate communication with other worlds, primarily the spiritual world; information has also been obtained from ancient civilizations and extra terrestrial worlds. SELENITE Provides clarity for the mind, expanding one's awareness of the self. Can be used to access past-lives as well as future lives probable at this time. Assists in acquisitions for business and to promote justice in disputes. Selenite - Brings clarity to mind, accesses angelic consciousness. Reaches other lives. Creates protective grid. Detaches entities. Assists judgment, insight, shows inner workings. Aligns spinal column, promotes flexibility. SELF-HEALED QUARTZ A quartz crystal that has broken off its base and started re-growing from the broken end. It contains information on self-healing in its' encoding. STILLBITE Has a delicate quality, gently expanding a sense of self and beyond into the astral realm. This is a powerful stone that brings a calming influence and has been used to assist in restful sleep and vivid dreaming. It brings inner peace during meditation. SEPTARIAN Enhances the gift of speaking to an audience in an individualised, personalised manner and assists in maintaining a 'non captive' audience. It has been used to facilitate and enhance neuro-linguistic programming (NLP). It dispels curiosity in others and helps one to maintain anonymity with respect to finances, relationships and activities. SERPENTINE Useful in the rise of the kundalini. It stimulates an opening in the pathway though which the kundalini may travel by placing mineral on crown chakra. Can be used to clear cloudy chakras and enhance the meditative state. SHIVA LINGUMS Only found at the Narmada River high in the mountains of Mandhata,one of the 7 sacred holy places of pilgrimage in India. The stones are "Crypto Crystalline Quartz", said to contain the loftiest vibration of all stones on Earth. They emanate a vibration that will purify your temple or home. The stone represents both the male energy of knowledge and the female energy of wisdom. SIDERITE An excellent stone to use in the care of those confined, either to bed, to home, or to an otherwise confining environment. It helps both the one confined and the carer to cope with the situation. It can help in brightening ones day. SMITHSONITE Provides energies of pleasantness, charm, kindliness and favourable outcomes. It can be used to activate each of the chakras, and can enhance physical energy when placed on the body. Strengthens psychic abilities. SMOKEY QUARTZ Transforms negative emotions and energy patterns. Dissolves anger, resentment and emotional blockages. An excellent grounding stone, aids meditation and stimulates higher awareness. Provides protective barrier around wearer. SNOW QUARTZ Supports learning lessons. Aids in letting go of responsibilities and limitations. Enhances tact and cooperation. Links to deep inner wisdom previously denied in oneself and society. SNOWFLAKE OBSIDIAN Purity, balances body, mind, and spirit, aids recognition and release of wrong thinking, ingrained patterns. Dispassion, inner centring. Treats veins and skeleton. SODALITE Assists rational mental processes and logical thinking. Excellent for groups, providing fellowship, solidarity and commonality of purpose. Encourages self-esteem, self-trust and trust in others. Allows one to verbalize their true feelings (place on throat). Sodalite: helps unite logic and intuition. Eliminates mental confusion. Encourages rational thought, objectivity, truth and intuitive perception. Helps verbalise feelings. Calms the mind, allows new info to be received. Brings emotional balance. Benefits and cleanses organs, boosts immune system. Helps with insomnia. SPINEL Known as a "stone of immortality", bringing freshness to all endeavours and initiating rejuvenation to that which is beginning to degrade. Red spinel can be used to provide strength, and to stimulate physical vitality, the base chakra and Kundalini. SPIRIT QUARTZ (aka Fairy Quartz or Cactus Quartz) has a smooth head and crystals on the shaft. Mostly amethyst but also found in clear quartz. Excellent for meditation, it also enhances harmony and peace in groups, family and other environments. Very good in healing and spiritual issues. STAUROLITE A talisman of good luck. It is also called the "Fairy Stone" or "Fairy Cross" and is used in ceremonies of white magic and can facilitate the action of the rituals. STIBNITE Helps to keep away the intrusive; used in meditation, it facilitates an undistracted entry to the meditative state; used to protect from entities, it enhances the energy field and acts as an impenetrable barrier around the physical body. STRAWBERRY QUARTZ Was originally used in Atlantis and Lemuria in healing ceremonies and to stimulate recall of the "beginning". This mineral stimulates the energy centre of the heart, adding energy to the quartz and filling one's total person with the feeling of love. Note: this is a man-made version of the stone. SUGILITE (aka LUVULITE) Represents the perfection of the spiritual love of "All That Is" and facilitates the manifestation of this energy on the Earth plane. It has been used in the treatment of all forms of "dis-ease" and attracts healing power. It has surfaced now to bring special healing powers to humanity. SULPHUR (aka SULFUR) Assists one in the removal of negative wilfulness and in the elimination of distracting intellectual thoughts and emotions. It promotes an abundance of energy and flashes of inspiration. SUNSTONE Can be used to both clear and energise the chakras, giving a 'squeaky clean' feeling. Assists removing 'hook-ups' to energy centres, returning them to source. TANZANITE Stimulates the throat, third-eye and the crown chakras, allowing for communication and psychic power, allowing the user to adequately communicate visions. TEKTITE A form of meteoric glass from outer space. Many believe that it is a piece of our moon or Mars. It has been esteemed in the Orient as a talisman of great power. It acts to balance the feminine and masculine properties of one's character. TIBETAN QUARTZ Has been used to promote contact with the ancient cultures of the East, bringing knowledge and information concerning healing and spirituality to the user. In addition, healing and meditation have both been enhanced. This crystal contains a very powerful "OM" vibration. When cleansed these crystals emanate the total spectrum of colour, and can be applied to all energy medians for stimulation and cleansing and can be used in the healing of all centres. TIGER EYE Brings together the vibrations of sand and sunlight - the energies of the sun and the earth, bringing stability with dynamic beauty. It is helpful for those seeking clarity or dealing with 'details'. Used to enhance psychic abilities and attune third eye. TIGER IRON A combination of Tiger Eye, Jasper and Hematite. Used to assist creative endeavours, prompting artistic abilities. Helps one to find havens of refuge when danger is perceived. TIGER’S EYE Protective, shows correct use of power. Aids accomplishing goals, recognising inner resources, clarity of intention. Anchors change into the physical body. Integrates brain hemispheres, energises body. Enhances psychic abilities. TIN Can be used to clear fogginess from the mental faculties. It stimulates reasoning abilities and alleviates superiority tendencies. Helpful to relationships and in promoting "new beginnings". TOPAZ Acts through the laws of attraction and manifestation. Topaz acts as a conductor of thought or desire, sending a message to the ethers. This mineral is the "crystal of potency", instrumental in visualization (for healing/attracting), in meditation, and in projection. TOURMALATED QUARTZ Combines the qualities of quartz and tourmaline. Assists in releasing patterns destructive to one's life. Gives one the strength to solve unhealthy relationships and situations. aka Tourmalinated Quartz TOURMALINE Clears, maintains and stimulates each chakra of the body. Attracts inspiration and diminishes fear. Balances the male/female energies in the body, as well as the mind and chakras. A 'teller' stone providing insight to shaman. TURQUOISE Strengthens and aligns all chakras, meridians and subtle bodies. Brings communication to emotional issues, creativity and intuition. Protection during astral travel. Used for spiritual attunement, healing and cleansing the chakras and physical body. ULEXITE (aka TV STONE) Known for its’ ability to magnify type, or put it up to your eye for a kaleidoscope effect. Ulexite helps one to see into a problem or person, reading thoughts and evaluating words. Stimulates the third eye. UNAKITE Can be used to enhance visions on the ethereal plane. It balances the emotional body and helps release those conditions that have been inhibiting ones' growth. VANADINITE Can promote thrift in spending; either conserving ones energy or ones money. A good stone for those who overspend. Can provide a deep state of meditation and provide order to one's life. VARISCITE Can be used to connect the etheric nervous system with the physical nervous system. Stimulates the heart chakra to bring love, and helps in dealing with the invalid - to provide the courage to continue. VESUVIANITE (aka IDOCRASE) Can be used to promote patriotism and loyalty to mankind. It represents cooperative effort and is wonderful for newlyweds, business acquaintances, and friends. Helps to clear negative thought patterns. WULFENITE Creates a strong connection between basic structures and higher dimensions, allowing for the channelling of vibrations to the Earth, and for the attunement to higher dimensions or higher self. YELLOW FLUORITE Protective, especially on a psychic level. Aids physical and mental coordination, counteracts mental disorders and increases concentration. Grounds, integrates spiritual energies. Heightens intuitive powers. Rekindles sexual libido. Benefits teeth, cells, bones, repairs DNA damage. enhances creativity, stabilizes group energy and releases toxins. ZEOLITE Has the capacity to assist in the improvement of the environment and to ethereally absorb toxic products and odours. Zeolites may also be used to aid Reiki, release toxins and improve agricultural pursuits. ZIRCON Is known as a 'stone of virtue', bringing one's virtuous nature back into the balance with the universal forces. It combines the properties of the first, third, and fourth chakras, raising them to a higher level of intensity. Category:Religion-based Category:Morphopedia